villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mister Chuckle Teeth
Mister Chuckle Teeth is the central antagonist of the X-Files episode "Familiar" of the 2016 revival series. He is one of the show's newest Monsters of the Week and gaining popularity due to its horrific appearance and the tone of the episode being much more in-keeping with the darker elements of the older X-Files over the more comedy-centric stories that followed it. He was portrayed by Keith Arbuthnot. Biography Mister Chuckle Teeth started as a harmless child's toy based on a popular child's show (though entirely made up for the show), a small doll that despite its creepy appearance was of no real concern and beloved by its owner, a young boy named Andrew. However, due to sinister forces at work outside anyone's understanding, Andrew's toy would manifest itself as a horrifying reality, a man-sized version of the doll, which appeared in a forest and lured a curious Andrew into the woods as his mother argued on a phone. Andrew would continue to follow Mister Chuckle Teeth deeper into the forest unaware that his "friend" was luring him to a shocking and violent death. Being mauled to death by supernatural forces Andrew's death spread fear and discontent in the small town, as well as caused Agents Mulder and Scully to arrive to investigate the mysterious events, leading to a bizarre case of witchcraft and more appearances of Mister Chuckle Teeth (as well as other demonic beings such as a hellhound and a demonic "telletubby" creature who resembles to the original one) - all connected to a larger threat. Ultimately, it is revealed that Mister Chuckle Teeth is a demon, alongside all the other strange entities, summoned as part of a curse by a witch to extract revenge on her husband for cheating on her. However, the curse backfired and thus caused the demons to target those she loved rather than her original targets. Soon the list of victims dramatically piles up as Chuckle Teeth kills Anna's own daughter, incites the townspeople into lynching a sex offender, tricks the Chief into killing Andrew's father (after invading his home), driving Andrew's mother (Diana) off the road via mimicking Andrew, then killing her. His final confirmed victim would be the Chief himself, who was murdered moments after learning that his wife was the witch responsible for all the horror in the town. Anna set herself ablaze trying to undo the curse and died, seemingly ending Mister Chuckle Teeth in the process but the episode ends with a child's merry-go-round ominously starting to spin by itself, hinting Mister Chuckle Teeth (or the spirit that allowed him to manifest) is still active. Appearance Despite his status as a child's mascot, Mister Chuckle Teeth is a frightening figure dressed in a tuxedo and having a large head similar to that of a dummy, with strange eyes and a large toothy grin. He is black and white, safe for a large red bow tie, hearkening back to the early days of animation and never speaks, moving in whimsical mannerisms that while seemingly beloved by his audience is unsettling and sinister. As a demon, Mister Chuckle Teeth is not limited by our perceptions of reality and can take any number of forms, such as "Biggle Tiggles", a teletubby like mascot from the same show as Chuckle Teeth, he could also appear as a large and intimidating black wolf-dog. Chuckle Teeth could also take the form of other humans, even deceased victims, so as to incite panic and fear - such as when he took the form of Andrew to drive Diana off the road. Powers and Abilities Mister Chuckle Teeth was a powerful and malevolent Satanic demon, claiming to originate from Hell - as such it had a vast array of powers and only a small sample of its true abilities were displayed but included such phenomena as: *Immortality - as a spiritual entity Chuckle Teeth is ageless and immune to all conventional harm, only mystical means can hope to defeat him and there is likely no way to permanently kill him. *Ethereal existence - Mister Chuckle Teeth exists as a ghost, completely invisible and intangible - thus exists in a state out of touch with our reality unless summoned or desiring a manifest body. *Shapeshifting - due to being a spirit Chuckle Teeth can interact with the world via manifesting as any form he desires, whether it be living people, deceased victims or even characters from fiction or mythical creatures such as the hellhound. *Illusion-casting - Chuckle Teeth can cast realistic illusions that make people question their perceptions of reality, linked to his mind-warping capabilities.) *Psychokinesis - Chuckle Teeth has psychokinetic abilities, since he can mutilate victims despite being a spirit. This means he must be able to take physical form, at least for limited amounts of time. *Mind-warping - Chuckle Teeth can drive people into temporary insanity or negatively influence their emotions, such as when he influenced the townspeople into lynching a man they suspected of killing the children. *Pact-forming - Chuckle Teeth can form pacts with humans, allowing him to influence the world - it is presumed he can not directly interact with reality unless summoned by a witch, hence his apparent defeat when Anna burst into flames. *Limited omniscience - Chuckle Teeth knows the strengths, weaknesses and personalities of almost everyone around him and can exploit them to frightening degrees. *Limited omnipresence - as a spirit Chuckle Teeth is not limited by space or time and can thus appear anywhere he pleases, though he seemed to be limited to the town and its surrounding woods. Gallery Images Mister-chucklemouth.jpg Mister-chuckle.png chuckle-teeth2.jpg|Mr. Chuckle Teeth appearing in the tree. This will give you nightmares.gif|Mr. Chuckle Teeth gets closer to the viewers and unleashes his true nature. mister-chuckleteeth-smile.jpg Hellhound-xfiles.jpg Teletubby-demon.jpg Videos A Little Boy Disappears From The Playground Season 11 Ep. 8 THE X-FILES MR.CHUCKLE TEETH SONG! W JUMPSCARE! X-FILES S.11 Trivia *He is inspired by Slappy the Dummy. *The events of this episode are inspired by numerous legends of witchcraft in rural America, one of the most striking would be the Bell Witch, which shares many similarities with Mister Chuckle Teeth (such as stalking specific victims, performing impossible phenomena and shifting into terrifying forms in the deep woods). *While Chuckle Teeth never spoke in his forms his voice is heard briefly during his invasion of the Chief's home, where his song becomes demonic and he directly addresses his victim, telling them he'll send them "straight to Hell". *The episode is noted to have many similarities and homages to Stephen King, with Mister Chuckle Teeth especially being compared frequently to "IT" (this is rather fitting as Stephen King worked on the X-Files before and helped create Chinga). *While an iconic monster for the revival era of X-Files some critics have noted that the character design is a little too disturbing for what was meant to be a child's television mascot, stating no sane child's show would star something as obviously scary-looking. However, the character does share some disturbing similarities with Mister Noseybonk from 1980s children's BBC program Jigsaw (this is because he is confirmed by the creators as being directly inspired by the character). **His design also resembles Pee-Wee Herman from Pee-Wee's Playhouse. Category:Pure Evil Category:The X-Files Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magic Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parody/Homage Category:Immortals Category:Mutilators Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genderless Category:Enigmatic Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Satanism Category:Multi-Beings Category:Self-Aware Category:Karma Houdini Category:Perverts Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Inconclusive Category:Mute